Jordan Jackson
Personality Has swings of mood. At times he will be funny and pleasant, but at other times, he will think of what the gods have done, and become dark and brooding. He has a strange obsession with domination (just as he fell the gods have dominated him) and kidnaps as many campers as he can, making them his personal slaves. History Mindy Jackson, a twenty-four year old who lived in Texas, worked to understand the innermost workings of light. She spent day after day, experimenting with beams of it, hoping to unlock the secrets of its true nature. Because of lack of interest in the subject, however, Mindy was low on funding and thus very poor. Her friends urged her to find a husband (she was stunningly beautiful, and could have won over most any man) but she refused. Mindy believed light held unlimited energy for man-kind, if it simply could be, in the loosest possible term, unraveled. She wouldn't give up on that dream. One night, deep into study, she finally learned how to "crack" light. The procedure involved many crystals and other such objects that had to be aligned just right. What she didn't know was that the method involved magic, and when she tried to "unlock" light, the power turned on her and sent her into a deep unconsciousness. When she awoke, Mindy found a man standing over her with his hand to her forehead. She had no knowledge of who this man was, and what's more, he was glowing! She began to struggle, but the man held her still, telling the scientist that he was Hyperion, Lord of Light, and that he had noticed her strange experiment and had come to investigate. Furthermore, he had saved her life, and now she owed him a great debt. Mindy would be his slave for as long as he saw fit...or he would reduce her back to where she'd been before he'd saved her. Mindy, so grateful to be alive, did everything Hyperion demanded of her. He would appear at any time throughout the day, and she would follow his commands. The Titan found the woman to be beautiful, and so he spent many nights passionately with her. Less than a year after becoming the servant of Hyperion, Mindy become pregnant and had a child by the name of Jordan Jackson. Hyperion declared her debt fulfilled, and then vanished. Mindy soon became a professor at Texas Tech, and Jordan began to grow up just like any other child. He was an excellent athlete, a good student, and was popular among his classmates. However, at the age of eleven a strange and horrible thing occurred. He was just getting in his mom's car to drive home from football practice when a horrible sound, a noise that reminded him of the rasping of leather, came form the sky. Out of the clouds swooped a great black dragon, which promptly spewed fire in his direction. A strange force came over him, and he suddenly found himself across the parking lot from the great beast...and also incredibly tired. He would later learn this was a form of teleportation, known as photon travel. His mother, however, was not so lucky. The flame tore into the roof of the car and it exploded, killing her instantly. The dragon roared and then turned its attention to Jordan, who stood frozen in shock and disbelief. The beast would have killed him then and there had not a great burst of wind slammed it into the ground. It clawed its way back to its feet, but then was slammed by a tornado, which sent it hurtling sideways. Suddenly, Jordan saw his football coach, a man named Tony Jefferson, flying through the air with a blade in his hand. The coach landed upon the dragon's snout and drove his blade in between its eyes, killing it. It was then and there that Jordan learned who he truly was from Tony, who happened to be a son of Aeolus. The coach told him that he was certainly a child of Hyperion (for no one else could photon travel, only shadow or water travel) He warned the boy that now that his powers were appearing, he would be in grave danger. Tony offered to train Jordan, and for both of them to become wandering heroes. With nowhere else to turn, the son of Hyperion accepted. For six years, the two travelled together. Tony became like a father to Jordan, but he never stopped being a coach. From the first spare minute onward, Tony was always teaching the boy how to become a warrior and use his powers, and not to know effect. Soon the young man became a force to reckon with, and he had to prove it many a time as they were assaulted by monsters. It was on a mission in Chicago that their luck finally ran out. There, a crazed son of Athena had managed to find an old storehouse of Hephaestus, which just happened to be filled with automatons. The warrior learned how to control them, and then sent them in wild, aimless, but deadly waves upon the city. Working together, Jordan and Tony managed to slash a path through the machines and into the workshop. Their the two of them challenged the son of Athena. They would've been far more than a match for him if it had not been for that fact that he had a force of robotic body guards. As such the battle was incredibly difficult. In the end, however, Tony and Jordan managed to defeat their foe. But as the child of Athena kneeled on the ground, wounded, he drew out a grenade and hurled it upon the ground, setting of an explosion that killed him, and surely would kill the others. But at the last moment, Tony managed to piece together a shield of wind to protect Jordan. He, however, didn't have time to defend himself, and was destroyed in the blast. Jordan gave a scream of rage and blew the factory to bits with beams of light, cutting the automatons' power and shutting them down. In that moment, the young demigod swore to bring down the gods. In his mind, it was Hephaestus' fault that these mechanical warriors had been left behind in the first place. It was Athena's fault that her child had committed such an insane act. And it was every one of their faults that two wandering demigods were forced to put their lives on the line to fix a problem they could solve effortlessly. In the mind of Jordan Jackson, the gods were evil, and he would bring them to ruin. Following any lead he could find, Jordan began searching for others who would join him in his quest. As fortune would have it, he met a member of the Broken Covenant who was on a mission. This warrior told him of the place he came from, and Jordan eagerly travelled to seek sanctuary there. Now, at the age of seventeen, he plots on how to bring down the gods. '''Note: '''In a sneak-attack on Camp Half Blood, Jordan captured Kristy Ariosto and now keeps her at BC HQ as a personal slave. Slaves Kristy Ariosto, Tommy Wilson, Maxine Grey Faction Veritum Unitum Powers Offensive #Children of Hyperion have the ability to conjure weapons out of pure light which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. #Children of Hyperion have the ability to focus an intense beam of light which will burn anything it touches; the effect may also be applied to conjured weaponry or armour instead. Defensive #Children of Hyperion have the ability to conjure a cloak of pure light which will blunt most attacks but slow the movement of the conjurer. #Children of Hyperion can summon a forcefield of light which protects them from all attacks but slows their movements and drains them severally. Passive #Children of Hyperion have the ability to create temporary light sources, similar to concept of a flare, which will alight an area for a short time. #They are innately stronger in the light Supplementary #Children of Hyperion are able bend the light around them, concealing them for a short time. #Children of Hyperion can teleport via photons/light. He/she can become photons and teleport anywhere that has light. The further they travel the more energy it drains. 3 Months After Character is Made #Children of Hyperion are able to form armour out of the surrounding light. The design varies from user to user, but a theme of quick movement and speed is usually common. This blunts most projectiles and the longer they maintain it the more energy it drains. 6 Months After Character is Made Will have 31 Jan 2014 #Children of Hyperion are able to use light to create a semi-living construct, no larger than 2 to 3 times the size of the user, that lasts for a short time to fight for the user. While the construct is fighting the user is incapacitated, the longer they maintain the construct the more energy it drains 9 Months After Character is Made Will have 1 April 2014 #Children of Hyperion have the ability to shed their flesh and turn into a purely plasmic stare for a short time and while in this state, the user is granted flight, immune to all attacks and anything they touch is intensely burned; however, once the user changes back they will be extremely drained and immobile for a long time. Traits #Children of Hyperion generally have bright personalities Relationships Category:Shadowbane8181 Category:Jordan Category:Jackson Category:Unknown Model